


Sheets In The Night

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim gets jealous when he sees Jimmy talking to Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheets In The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



> Written for naemi's request at ncis_slash_fic: "I'd love to see a very jealous Tim and a very insecure Jimmy struggling to sort out what exactly it is they have going on."

Tim had never intended to take Jimmy home with him. They’d spent an evening at the bar with the team and then watched as everyone peeled off, going their own way until only Tim and Jimmy were left. It wasn’t that he thought Jimmy was too drunk to drive on his own. The night was cold, windy and threatening rain when they walked briskly to their cars, each pulling their coats tightly around themselves. As Tim was pulling away, he noticed that Jimmy was having trouble. His car wouldn’t start.

“I’ll call a tow truck,” Jimmy said.

Looking up at the sky, Tim replied, “They’re probably busy tonight. And I can’t imagine you want to hang out here in the cold and the dark until they show up. Why don’t you stay at my place tonight? Then we can grab breakfast around the corner tomorrow morning while we wait for the tow truck.”

Jimmy had acquiesced and climbed into Tim’s car. They drove in silence. It had been a long week and the team had spent the last few hours talking loudly trying to hear each other above the bar’s music system.

Back at Tim’s apartment, they’d decided to have a couple more drinks before they climbed into bed. When Tim woke up the next morning, he realized Jimmy had joined him in his bed and from the sticky feeling of the bed sheets, they’d done more than just slept together.

There was something between them and they pursued it. So when Tim ambled down to the evidence garage one day looking for Abby and spotted Jimmy off in a dark corner talking to Tony, it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He was torn between wanting to know what was going on and not wanting to interrupt. In the end, he stormed off to Abby’s lab then spent the rest of the afternoon sitting at his desk scowling at his computer.

“Are you mad at me?” Jimmy asked the next time they were together.

“I saw you. With Tony.”

“Where was that?” Jimmy questioned with a nervous smile.

“Evidence garage. You two were off in a corner looking rather chummy. Are you playing me?”

“Playing you? What? No. There’s nothing more going on between me and Tony than there is between you and Abby.”

Tim glared. “I slept with Abby!”

“Oh, well, bad example. Maybe. I mean, a long time ago I hooked up with Tony once or twice, but that’s not what was going on the other day.”

“Wait a minute, you slept with Tony? DiNozzo?”

“Not lately. No, we were discussing a case. That was all. He needed someone to bounce ideas off of and with Gibbs gone and all, he asked me.”

“What does Gibbs have to do with anything?”

“Well, when Agent Gibbs was here, he and Tony would bounce ideas off of each other. Now that Gibbs is gone, Tony just needed someone to bounce a few ideas off of. That’s all it was.”

“Are you saying that Tony slept with Gibbs?”

“Well, no. But maybe a little. I think you’re confusing the two things. You know, the bouncing ideas off each other and the sleeping with each other.”

“So, Tony has never slept with Gibbs?”

“Actually, I think he did. They did.”

“Gibbs has a rule against getting involved with co-workers.”

“He also has another rule about it being okay to sleep with someone to get information from them. Believe me, Tim, Tony is not the type to stick to one person. It’s a totally different thing. We met at a bar and fooled around a little and talked a little. He recommended me to step in as Doctor Mallard’s assistant. We haven’t slept together since I started working for NCIS. Really.”

“So, Gibbs and Tony. You and Tony.”

“You and Abby. There’s no reason for you to be any more jealous of me and Tony than I am of you and Abby. He’s moved on, Tim. Our relationship is totally professional now.”

“I just never realized what a manwhore Tony is.”

Reaching across the bed, Jimmy took Tim’s face into his hands and turned it until Tim was looking at him. “I don’t really want to talk about Tony when we’re alone together. Do you?”

Tim sighed heavily. As much as he hated the idea of being the next guy after Tony, he was horny and didn’t see the point of wasting time thinking about Tony when he had a perfectly naked and equally horny Jimmy in his bed. “No, I guess not,” he said as he relaxed against the bed and pulled Jimmy into an embrace, kissing him deeply.

~~~END~~~  
02/03/13


End file.
